


"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition."

by Usedtobehmc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Boys Kissing, Destiel - Freeform, Fanart, Hell, Implied Torture, Kissing, M/M, Perdition, Wings, angel!cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired (and I’ll be honest, there was tracing involved) by Rocco Morabito’s famous, award-winning picture “Kiss of Life.”</p><p>Chains: http://browse.deviantart.com/art/Chain-Stock-172429704</p><p>Halo: http://browse.deviantart.com/art/Handmade-Halos-brush-set-324759718</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition."




End file.
